


Homesick

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Feels, Homesickness, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, Molly Feels, Molly Is Fictional, Roleplay Logs, Sad Molly, crying Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Despite everything going on in Atlantis, a reminder of home makes Molly consider returning to London, which makes her feel even worse for even considering leaving Leonard, especially at this juncture with what happened to Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a roleplay log for the game Save Atlantis, where they are fighting a war against another group of people. They are currently in a mission in Narnia, and Kirk got badly injured and is in a coma. However, Molly tried to distract herself from worrying about him and got on the boards and talked to Edwin Jarvis and started to get homesick and saw a preview for series 4 of Sherlock, and saw [this part](http://alliwantisyouandme.tumblr.com/post/154187608179/mary-and-her-husband-john-and-his-wife-their) with Mary, John and their daughter and that's where this comes from.

Molly was glad he had agreed to let them stay in the office while everything was going on with Jim. It had been a mess; Katie had had a greater need for more care so Leonard had gone to take care of her after a bit and she had stayed to help with Jim, and even after they had done what they had could there were no guarantees. But at least he was alive.

She knew he was going to take it hard, and she was prepared for him to take it hard, and she was doing her level best not to unload her own bad news on him. She’d been talking to Edwin earlier and mentioning her show and how there was a new series coming up had piqued her curiosity. She wanted to see, with her own eyes, if there were new pictures, new _anything_ of home. Oh, she knew it was simply actors portraying her friends and such at this point, but she’d stumbled on a series 4 preview and there had been a scene being filmed that, on her show, would be Mary and John and the baby, and it had been a clear shot of the little girl and she’s been so heartbroken.

That was what she was missing by being here, by fighting this war. She was missing this little girl she was supposed to be Auntie Molly to, she was missing seeing her grow. And while she loved Leonard so much, so much more than she had loved either Sherlock or Tom, she had wondered for a brief instant if this was all worth it.

And then she’d felt awful for even considering it.

She didn’t even realize at first that she was crying, until she felt her shoulders shake, silent sobs wracking her shoulders, and she sat down on one of the cots and buried her head in her hands, crying. If she went home, she would have Mary and John and the baby and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson and Greg, but what else? This new series was supposed to be dark, and she could lose them all, or she could die, and then where would she be? She’d have left Leonard and her future here with him for nothing. But if she stayed, she may never see anyone from home again. She may be the only person from her home universe and she may have to live with that for as long as she stayed here, missing them profusely and living vicariously through the telly.

The door opened up and soon she felt two arms slide around her and she turned and sobbed into the shoulder as Leonard murmured “What’s wrong?” into her hair.

“I saw...I saw Mary and John’s baby...from home…” she said between sobs. “I’m going...to miss so much...being here.”

He held her tighter, pressing a kiss in her hair, and she felt awful even considering going home. There was no one there who would comfort her like this. There, she was completely alone; Tom was gone, Sherlock didn’t feel this way about her and last she knew he was going to have his hands full with whatever the government wanted from him with the Moriarty video. She was going to be alone.

Here...here she had love. She had a man who loved her so very very much and she had been considering going home and he didn’t deserve that. Fresh tears began to fall as she realized she was an absolutely horrible person.

“You’re homesick,” he said quietly. She nodded a little. “And news of your show having a new season isn’t helping.” She nodded again. “Then we’ll try and ignore it. Unless you want to paper our bedroom in pictures of your friends. Can’t imagine it’ll be nice looking at pictures of a Khan lookalike, but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll do it for you.”

Despite everything, she laughed at that and wrapped her arms around him. “And this is one reason I love you, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy,” she said.

“So you aren’t going to go back home?” he asked quietly, in a more serious voice.

She shook her head, curling into him more. “No. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good, because I want to be stuck with you for a long time,” he said, resting his cheek against her head. “As long as we’re both able to stay here has a nice ring to it.”

“It has a nice ring to me, too,” she said, shutting her eyes so she could pull a hand away to wipe them. When she was done, she embraced him again. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too, Molly,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s stay here for a bit before we go back out there.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. She knew then, without a doubt, she was going to do whatever it took to take care of him throughout this, to make sure he was okay while he waited for Jim to wake up. That was what you did for those you cared for.


End file.
